Soul Calibur : Rise of The Family
by Tian Long
Summary: Dimulai dari pertemuan tidak disengaja, siapa yang akan menyangka jika pencarian pedang justru membawa mereka pada jantung perebutan kekuasaan keluarga bangsawan Italia. OC inside. RnR?  3/?
1. Prolog

**Soul Calibur : Rise of The Family**

**Genre : adventure / drama**

**Rating : T**

**Synopsis : Dimulai dari pertemuan tidak disengaja, siapa yang akan menyangka jika pencarian pedang justru membawa mereka pada jantung perebutan kekuasaan keluarga bangsawan.**

**Disclaimer : Soul Calibur itu punyanya Namco. Saya cuma punya Oc-nya saja.  
**

**Author's note : Don't like don't read. OC inside. RnR?**

**

* * *

**

PROLOG

.

_"Politics have no relation to morals."_

_._

_-Nicollo Machiavelli-_

_._

_._

_Italia, _

_1592 Masehi_

_._

Seorang pria terduduk tenang menatap luas ke arah langit gelap tiada berbintang di kala malam yang telah larut. Merasakan lembabnya hawa hujan yang membasahi bumi dari balik jendela rumahnya dengan segelas anggur di tangan dengan nyala remang pelita seakan menjadi teman pemberi kehangatan. Dalam batinnya, mungkin suramnya malam ini adalah serupa dengan teriknya siang saat musim semi menjelang. Berikan harapan baru yang memupus semua keputusasaan masa silam tanpa bekas.

Betapa tidak...

Ditatapnya kilat cahaya guntur yang berkecamuk pada langit-langit kota secara perlahan, lalu diturunkannya pandangan kedua mata ke arah sebuah _piazza _di kejauhan. Tempat dimana pada saat ini suara-suara keributan mulai terdengar...tempat dimana segala indah dunia setelahnya akan bermula bagi sang anak manusia.

Ia tahu...sekalipun hanya sekilas...rencananya telah berjalan dengan sempurna...

Segalanya telah sesuai dengan apa yang telah dibayangkan...

Dan baginya...hujan ini seakan adalah sebuah anugrah. Berkat dari _Pater_ dimana ia senantiasa mengutarakan permohonannya. Laksana respon dariNya yang serupa dengan apa yang ia dengar dari kisah _"Passio"_ waktu Jumat Agung.

Permohonannya hanyalah satu...pencabutan hak istimewa atas para _Patricius_ dan menjadikannya sama dengan para _Plebius_ . Membuat apa yang diutarakan oleh orang-orang sebagai _Renaisance_ benar-benar terlaksana, mencapai puncak dengan peran serta dirinya dalam sejarah. Buat namanya harum sepanjang masa.

Lagipula bukankah pada dasarnya manusia itu adalah sama?

Oleh karena itulah untuk mewujudkannya, suatu "pengorbanan" dibutuhkan.

Ia lalu mulai meminum gelas anggurnya didahului dengan guncangan kecil pada gelas. "Awal yang bagus" pikirnya dalam hati. Mulai esok, gelar kebangsawanan hanya akan sebatas gelar. Kediktatoran _duke_ berakhir, demokrasi bisa dijalankan dengan sebagaimana mestinya. Rakyat akan memperoleh kembali kedaulatannya...seperti layaknya zaman Romawi ketika bendera _Senatus Populusque Romanus (SPQR) _masih menjadi kebanggaan. Ah, bukan...mungkin yang lebih hebat lagi...sebuah SPQR dengan demokrasi murni seperti Athena—yang pernah ia baca dari buku-buku tua peninggalan Plato yang tersimpan rapi pada perpustakaan keluarga di ruang bawah.

Indah...

Oh, betapa indahnya semua ini. Sebagaimana halnya dengan derap langkah kaki puluhan kuda yang berlari ke segala penjuru seiring denting pedang yang terdengar nyaring bergema akibat pantulan rintik hujan yang tercurah bebas dari balik mega-mega hitam di atas gulita angkasa.

"Tangkap dia! Kematian bagi sang penghianat!"

Sebuah teriakan lain membahana, disusul dengan gerakan tangan-tangan pembawa obor yang semakin cepat. Menyebar ke segala arah diselingi dengan pekik pilu nafas terakhir orang-orang di beberapa sudut kota.

Tetapi ia tidak merasa terusik...

Baginya ini semua tidak ada ubahnya dengan menonton sebuah drama tragedi ala Yunani.

"Jujur saja...aku tidak ada sedikitpun menaruh dendam padamu..." Ujarnya membatin, "Masalahnya adalah kau terlalu pintar untuk seorang _patricius_...dan kenyataan bahwa kalian telah berkuasa terlalu lama..."

Ia lalu beranjak dari sofanya, melangkahkan sedikit kakinya di atas lantai marmer putih. Memindahkan sedikit tubuhnya ke arah jendela yang lain dimana bangunan besar bernama _Villa del Poggio Imperiale _samar-samar terlihat. Di saat keributan semakin memuncak seiring teriakan beberapa _condotierri _makin menjadi-jadi, merujuk pada suatu tempat dan pada seseorang.

"Inilah klimaksnya..."

Layaknya seorang penggagas pesta, ia lalu mengangkat tinggi gelas winenya, memandangi pantulan dua buah lambang pada jendela: _Aquila_ Romawi Kuno dan lambang keluarganya dalam-dalam seraya tersenyum. Seolah meneriakkan kata "Bersulang!" dengan segenap hati selagi panorama kota makin berkembang ke arah yang tidak menentu.

Hujan semakin deras...

Keributan dari arah _piazza _semakin meluas...

Dan...

DUARRR!

Bangunan besar itu-_Villa del Poggio Imperiale_ tenggelam dalam ledakan besar...menghempaskan sebuah lambang perisai berbola enam ke tanah...untuk selanjutnya lebur bersama debu. Tenggelam dalam arus waktu sejarah yang tiada berbelas kasih.

Lantas?

Ya tentu saja,...sejak detik ini, segalanya tidak akan sama seperti dulu.

.

.

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

**Catatan tentang istilah :**

**- Piazza : alun-alun kota (Italia)**

**- Pater : Ayah, Bapa (Latin)**

**- Passio : Istilah teologi gereja Katholik Roma yang merujuk pada 12 jam saat-saat terakhir Isa Almasih (atau Yesus Kristus) sebelum akhirnya mati di kayu salib. Umum dilakukan dalam bentuk drama waktu minggu suci hingga perayaan Jumat Agung(Latin)**

**- Patricius : Pada zaman Romawi Kuno, kata ini bisa berarti golongan bangsawan kelas atas di Forum (sekarang setara dengan DPR). Di zaman selanjutnya (hingga sekarang) kata ini lebih merujuk pada politisi yang berasal dari golongan borjuis atau bangsawan di parlemen. (Latin)**

**- Plebius : Kebalikan dengan golongan patricius. Golongan ini adalah anggota Forum atau parlemen yang berasal dari rakyat jelata...umumnya tidak mempunyai pengaruh yang kuat. (Latin)**

**- Renaissance : abad pencerahan di Eropa (abad 14-15)**

**- Duke : setingkat dengan adipati (agak mirip dengan bupati di Indonesia)**

**- SPQR : Senatus Populusque Romanus (Senat dan Rakyat Roma). Lambang Romawi Kuno (Latin)**

**- Condotierri : tentara bayaran pada abad pertengahan(Italia)**

**- Aquila : salah satu ordo / kelas dari Elang (Biologi, Latin)**


	2. Bab 1 : When The Battle Is Over

**Soul Calibur : Rise of The Family**

**Genre : adventure / drama**

**Rating : T**

**Synopsis : Dimulai dari pertemuan tidak disengaja, siapa yang akan menyangka jika pencarian pedang justru membawa mereka pada jantung perebutan kekuasaan keluarga bangsawan.**

**Disclaimer : Soul Calibur itu punyanya Namco. Saya cuma punya Oc-nya saja.**

**Author's note : Don't like don't read, Ok! OC inside, RnR?**

**

* * *

**

BAB 1

WHEN THE BATTLE IS OVER

.

"_If you find a good wife you'll be happy; _

_if not, you'll become a philosopher."_

_._

_-Socrates-_

_. _

_Athena, Kekaisaran Turki Usmani_

_1 bulan kemudian_

.

Hembusan angin musim panas yang lembut membelai dedaunan pohon zaitun secara perlahan. Ciptakan sedikit goyangan pelan pada tiap rantingnya untuk sesaat. Rontokkan beberapa helai daun dari tempatnya dalam kesejukan. Menyentuh tanah lalu kembali tertiup oleh aliran berikutnya. Sebagian terbang melayang. Sebagian lagi teronggok begitu saja. Menjadi sampah yang tiada berharga.

Mungkin untuk sebagian orang, semua ini sangat membosankan. Tiada suatu keistimewaan tersembunyi dari hal tersebut, apalagi saat mendapati bahwa segalanya hanya terjadi pada sebuah daerah kosong di pinggiran kota yang sepi kehidupan. Sepi kegiatan. Hanya sebatang pohon besar dan sebuah rumah sederhana, tidak lebih.

Simbol kemandekan...bisa saja demikian.

Tapi bagi penghuninya, daerah itu mampu memberikan apa yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh tempat lain. Sesuatu yang langka...juga membahagiakan.

.

_Kedamaian_

_._

Ya, sesuatu itu adalah kedamaian. Di lokasi yang terpencil itu kau akan menemukan sebuah surga kecil dimana kamu dapat hidup sebagai dirimu sendiri. Jauh dari cengkram cakar jahat penguasa tamak, terasing dari perampok ofisial berwujud petugas pajak juga lepas dari ancaman prajurit lalim yang suka memeras pundi-pundi uangmu manakala kau tertimpa sial menjumpai mereka saat sekumpulan hyena itu kalah main judi. Tidak ada perang, nihil penindasan. Intinya...justru di lokasi seperti inilah kau dapat hidup tenang. Fokus pada perkembangan diri, pasangan hidup dan juga keturunanmu.

Persis seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh Sophitia Alexandra sekarang, saat dirinya tengah bersiap-siap. Bermaksud untuk awali pagi dengan penuh makna serupa dengan hari-hari sebelumnya pasca kembali dari perjalanan panjang demi sebilah pedang. Tak ada lagi pertumpahan darah, sirna sudah penderitaan. Waktu yang dijanjikan Hephaestus telah datang, dan fokusnya telah teralih.

Pertarungan telah berakhir.

Pedang dan perisai sudah kembali.

Usai sudah tumpahan darah yang mengalir

Kembali pada kebahagiaan yang sejati.

Kini, ia hanyalah seorang _oracle_ di kuil junjungannya. Seorang penjaga yang kehilangan mata batinnya. Tugasnya sudah berubah pada fungsi perawatan semata. Para dewa memang selalu di hati wanita berambut panjang itu, tetapi aulanya telah berbagi tempat dengan keluarganya. Di hatinya sudah tersimpan sang suami, Rothion yang siang malam bekerja sebagai pandai besi (merangkap _single parent_). Juga kedua anaknya: Pyrrha dan Patroklos, dua orang malaikat kecil menggemaskan, lucu akan tetapi terkadang (mungkin) kurang mendapat kasih sayang seorang ibu oleh karena tugas beratnya dulu.

Oleh karena itu, sekarang adalah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua. Menyelamatkan apa yang kiranya bisa diamankan. Ia tidak ingin berakhir tragis, menjalankan tugas Dewa sebagai penyelamat dunia akan tetapi tidak bisa mempertahankan keluarganya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin pula jadi begitu menyedihkan...tampil sebagai penolong yang mampu membimbing orang lain keluar dari kegelapan, tetapi tidak mampu mengurus anak-anak serta suaminya dengan sebagai mana mestinya. Meskipun mereka memang bisa memahami maksud kepergiannya.

Sebab ia adalah seorang ibu.

Dan alasan itu pulalah yang mendasari tindakannya untuk mengajak kedua buah hatinya ke kuil sang dewa pandai besi guna melewatkan waktu bersamanya...seperti hari ini. Setelah segala hal yang perlu usai dipersiapkan.

"Mama..." panggil Pyrrha, sang anak perempuan sembari menarik rok sang bunda dengan tangan mungilnya. Membuat perhatiannya teralih pada anaknya itu.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Apa papa akan ikut kita ke sana hari ini?"

Sophitia tersenyum, untuk sesaat ia melirik sesosok sibuk di belakang wajah merah anaknya. Pada sang suami yang bergegas menuju pekerjaannya di kota. Memandanginya sebentar...lalu mengusap kepala bocah kecil itu.

"Hari ini papa kalian ada pekerjaan..."

"Yahhh...payah..." seru Patroklos. Muka cemberut terpasang di wajah, "Kenapa kita nggak bisa ke sana sama-sama? Apa papa nggak suka pergi sama kita"

"Jangan begitu...papa melakukan itu bukannya ia tidak suka, Patroklos. Dia melakukan itu karena sayang sama kamu."

"Ummm..."

"Sudahlah, jangan merengut terus...ayo..." Secara perlahan, Sophitia lalu berdiri...mengajak anaknya untuk berjalan keluar menuju halaman depan rumah yang hangat. Cerah dimana langit biru telah menunggu. Menyinari keceriaan kanak-kanak mereka.

Ia lalu kembali mengarahkan dirinya pada Rothion, bermaksud untuk berpamitan akan tetapi rupa-rupanya sang suami telah berada di dekatnya. Mengamati semuanya dengan penuh kehangatan. Pria itu tidak bicara banyak kecuali satu hal.

"Hati-hatilah di jalan, Sophie..." sembari melayangkan satu buah kecupan pada pipinya. Lalu puas menatap raut muka istrinya yang merona merah.

"Kau juga, Rothion..."

"Seperti biasa...jangan sampai dicurigai." suaminya kembali berucap. Coba mengingatkan sang istri agar berhati-hati dengan posisinya sebagai seorang _oracle—_sebuah posisi yang sangat mengindikasikan identitasnya sebagai seorang politeis. Pemeluk agama lama dengan kepercayaan pada para Dewa Olympus. Suatu kepercayaan yang jelas-jelas telah dilupakan sekaligus dianggap sesat baik oleh Kekaisaran Turki Usmani yang berazaskan Islam maupun komunitas Nasrani serta Yahudi di wilayah itu. Tertangkap karena kejahatan iman seperti ini jelas tidak dapat ditoleril. Alat pancung dan tiang bakaran menanti mereka yang lengah. Kecuali mereka mau mengingkari iman tersebut.

"Ya..." wanita berusia pertengahan dua puluh tahunan itu kemudian menjawab pelan. "Semoga sukses dengan pekerjaanmu hari ini."

"Tentu saja..."

Kemudian ibu muda itu lantas pergi bersama dengan kedua anaknya. Meninggalkan sang ayah selagi sang kepala keluarga bergegas menuju mata pencahariannya di tengah kota. Mengarah kerumunan bangunan pada areal kaki Pathenon yang sepi dimana orang-orang berkumpul mencari sarana pemenuhan kebutuhan. Yang salah satu pojok kotanya beredar kabar perihal perkembangan keadaan sekitar Eropa, Mediterania dan Timur Tengah. Semisal :

.

_Maraknya perompakan di perairan Spanyol_

_Kemunculan hantu Vlad Tepes di Wallachia_

_Sosok raksasa di luar kota Basra_

_Informasi tentang penjaga dunia baru_

_Perselisihan Prancis dan Inggris yang semakin meruncing_

_Upaya pembunuhan yang gagal terhadap Philip II of Spain_

_._

dan

.

_Pembentukan Dewan Kota sementara pengganti Grand Duke of Firenze_

_pasca pembunuhan terhadap Ferdinando I de' Medici._

_._

Dari mulut ke mulut, keributan para pelaut di dermaga pelabuhan berikut dengan dialog para pedagang. Ibarat mata rantai...semuanya bercampur baur jadi satu merangkai setiap kata dan aksara menjadi satu kesatuan penuh. Gabungkan segala rumor dan fakta gambaran yang ada. Memutar roda sejarah.

.

_TBC_

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Special thx to wikipedia, google dan Wikia yang sudah memberikan banyak informasi tentang: keadaan zaman Rennaisance, letak geografis Yunani, silsilah bangsawan, rumah Yunani kuno ,Kekaisaran Turki Usmani, juga tentang karakter-karakter yang muncul di bab ini. Dan tak lupa grup band Padi atas inspirasi kata-kata. (esp lagu Sang Penghibur)**

**Glossarium :**

**Oracle : program komputer...entah sekarang udah sampai seri berapa -plak- (canda2^^) , dalam banyak kebudayaan...lebih dikenal sebagai orang bijak dengan kemampuan untuk berhubungan langsung dengan Dewa dalam agama Politheisme**


	3. Bab 2 : Renegades

**Soul Calibur : Rise of The Family**

**Genre : adventure / drama**

**Rating : T**

**Synopsis : Dimulai dari pertemuan tidak disengaja, siapa yang akan menyangka jika pencarian pedang justru membawa mereka pada jantung perebutan kekuasaan keluarga bangsawan.**

**Disclaimer : Soul Calibur itu punyanya Namco. Saya cuma punya Oc-nya saja.**

**Author's note : Don't like don't read, Ok! OC inside, RnR?**

**

* * *

**

BAB 2

RENEGADES

.

"_If an injury has to be done to a man,_

_it should be so severe that his vengeance need not be feared."_

_._

_Niccolo Machiavelli_

_._

_Pegunungan Utara,_

_Kekaisaran Turki Usmani_

_._

Lima orang pengendara memacu karengganya dengan sangat cepat. Berusaha mengejar sosok di depannya dengan segala cara. _Arquebus_ diletuskan, panah-panah dilesatkan. Hasilkan kepulan asap berbau mesiu yang berbaur bersama deru debu di sepanjang jalan. Serasa penghalang bagi setiap makhluk untuk bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ayo...lagi!...lagi!" Teriak salah seorang pengendara kuda seraya mengeluarkan _ring blade_ yang melingkari tubuhnya. Senjata itu lantas diacungkannya ke atas seolah hendak memenggal kepala sasaran. Ibarat sebuah perburuan. Si pemburu kini tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat.

Ia lalu kembali memacu kudanya. Kali ini agak sedikit menjauh, tinggalkan kawanannya di belakang. Coba suatu upaya paksa via sebuah serangan kala didapatinya kuda lawan makin menurun kemampuannya akibat luka yang diderita.

"Kita lihat permainanmu!"

Kedua mata sang pengendara kini bertemu langsung dengan sosok 'biarawan'. Laju mereka kini telah seimbang. Dari balik rona mata penuh keceriaannya. Ia tahu benar bagaimana perasaan pria di sisinya sekarang.

Benci karena begitu lemah.

Cemas akibat harapan kandas

Takut menyongsong kematian...

Akan tetapi tak sampai sedetik, ekspresi mimik wajahnya sekonyong-konyong berubah. Dari semula keceriaan...menjadi sarat kedurjanaan.

Ia jengah, jijik, sebal. Jengah saat ditemukannya secercah kepuasan pada roman wajahnya. Jijik ketika mendapati senyum lemah tergurat di bibirnya yang mulai memucat. Sebal karena diluar dugaannya, pria berkedok biarawan itu masih bisa-bisanya memancarkan sorot mata penuh kehidupan.

_DOR!_

Serangkaian timah bola panas kembali dimuntahkan dari pucuk senapan. Kali ini sukses mengenai korbannya dengan telak. Nodai jubah coklatnya yang lusuh dengan merah darah. Hanya saja kekuatan senjata itu belum cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkannya.

"Sebentar lagi..." Alih-alih mengerang kesakitan. Pria itu malah memaksa tunggangan untuk berlari lebih cepat. Sebuah pisau panjang bahkan dicabut dari tepi pelana memakai sisa-sisa tenaga tangan penuh luka. Coba menantang lawan.

"Tuhan, kumohon berkati hambaMu ini..."

Bukan maunya mati di negeri asing, tapi dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Membunuh atau dibunuh. Pilihannya hanya itu. Pria itu harus bertaruh. Kedua pandangannya lalu tertuju penuh pada sang pemburu. Diamatinya sesaat, dan sedetik kemudian—pada saat anak panah mulai meluncur dari tali busur dua orang pengejar. Ia melompat, tinggalkan hewan pembawanya untuk menjemput kematian lebih dulu...mencoba penuh daya 'tuk habisi apa yang bisa dengan sebuah benda kecil di tangan. Ajak pengendara bersenjata _ring blade_ itu menghadap setan neraka bersama.

Meskipun tahu bahwa sejatinya adalah mukjizat jika benar bisa terjadi.

Satu anak panah menembus kepalanya. Membuat tubuhnya agak terhempas seolah tersentak. Kaburkan pandangan sebagai proses pertama sebelum _ring blade_ musuhnya maju, menyentuh badan, mengoyak untuk membaginya jadi dua bagian. Dan, otaknya tak pernah bisa berpikir kembali.

Kecuali menapaki tanah berbatu.

Terkapar.

Mati.

Membisu. Diam seribu bahasa ketika ucapan bernada umpatan pengguna senjata cakram raksasa itu dilontarkan ke arahnya sambil meludah.

"Brengsek!"

Ia turun dari wahananya, lalu menendang tubuh itu sekuat tenaga hingga menampilkan sosok pria yang sudah rusak sekali kondisinya. Ia lalu melingkarkan kembali cakra raksasa bermata pisau itu pada pundaknya, kemudian mencampakkan penutup wajahnya ke tanah. Tampilkan bentuk asli pada sekitarnya tanpa peduli—seorang wanita, berambut hitam diikat pada kedua sisi kanan dan kiri, berpandangan liar dengan sebuah tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya.

"Sebuah mainan harusnya bertindak seperti mainan."

"Nona Tira?"

Suara seorang pengendara kuda dari kawanannya memanggil namanya. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok berpakaian bak pengembara yang telah menyusul di belakangnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Wanita itu—Tira tidak menjawab. Hatinya kini telah diambil alih oleh kebencian. Cuma tatapan bengis yang menjadi respon. Membuat gentar sang pengendara beserta tiga orang lain di dekatnya. Sungguh, mereka tidak pernah bisa memahami alasan _signorina _itu. Terlebih lagi...mereka heran, kenapa bisa-bisanya makhluk ini, _il_ _diavolo_ ini jadi pimpinan?

Aneh...

"Lihat wajahnya! Apakah dia orang yang kita cari?" Ujar Tira. Kali ini dalam nada perintah yang tegas. Memaksa mereka untuk turun dari karengganya guna memastikan siapa gerangan mayat manusia itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bukan...bukan dia.." ujar satu dari keempat orang itu, "Ini bukan target kita...pria ini, Ludovico di Lazzaro hanyalah seorang dari kawanannya. Kita tertipu..."

Tira kembali hening. Berdiri tegak dalam diam nihil kepastian jawaban. Apakah gadis itu mendengarkan atau tidak. Senang? Marah? Kecewa? Misteri merupakan alasan mengapa bawahannya kurang suka bekerja sama dengannya. Serba miskin kejelasan. Penuh ketidaktahuan kecuali bahwa sekarang, penglihatannya hanya menatap lurus aliran sungai deras di bawah sebuah jurang saat bawahannya kembali bertutur kata dalam sebuah pernyataan perihal kepastian...berdasarkan fakta dan kemungkinan yang ada.

"Dia berhasil lolos..."

Hmm...orang yang licin. Ungkapnya membatin. Romannya yang angker mulai berubah. Senyuman lebar kembali tergurat perlahan.

"B-Bagaimana _signorina?_"

Ia mulai tertawa. Tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Seakan telah menemukan apa yang telah lama hilang.

MENARIK! Dengan penuh kegembiraan, Tira hanyut seolah lupa dengan keberadaannya saat itu. Bagi dirinya, kini sang buruan-si mainan adalah seorang yang spesial. Kualitas kelas satu. Korban yang lihai...sukar ditangkap. Hal ini jelas-jelas mengundang rasa penasarannya. Sang gadis ingin tahu, seberapa besarnya tingkat kepuasan yang akan dicapai saat melihat objek hiburannya ini hancur. Memaksa keluar sisi cerianya menggantikan sosok suramnya secara konstan. Memberikan suatu kekontrasan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Kita lihat, sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan..._sweetie_.

"Teruskan pengejaran! Jangan kecewakan _boss_ kita...kepalanya ada di depan mata sekarang!"

Dan tentu saja jiwanya. Masih dengan cercah kegembiraan dalam jiwa. "dia" pasti akan suka.

Permainan masih berlanjut.

Semua kuda berlalu...tempat itupun membisu.

.

_TBC_

_._

_

* * *

_

**Glossarium :**

**Arquebus : sejenis senapan laras panjang generasi pertama, diperkenalkan pertama kali pada zaman renaissance. (sumber : Wikipedia)**

**Il Diavolo : Iblis (Italia)**

**Karengga : sejenis kuda **

**Signorina : Nona (Italia)**


	4. Bab 3 : Road of Blood

**Soul Calibur : Rise of The Family**

**Genre : adventure / drama**

**Rating : T**

**Synopsis : Dimulai dari pertemuan tidak disengaja, siapa yang akan menyangka jika pencarian pedang justru membawa mereka pada jantung perebutan kekuasaan keluarga bangsawan.**

**Disclaimer : Soul Calibur itu punyanya Namco. Saya cuma punya Oc-nya saja.**

**Author's note : Don't like don't read, Ok! OC inside, RnR?**

**

* * *

**

BAB 3

ROAD OF BLOOD

.

"_The love of heaven makes one heavenly"_

.

_William Shakespeare_

_._

"MAMAA!"

"Patroklos? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sophitia Alexandra ketika putranya berlari sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, mendekap lalu meluapkan isak tangisnya dalam pelukan sang bunda. Membuatnya bingung sebab tak sampai beberapa lama sejak mereka bertiga meninggalkan rumah. Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Tidak ada perbuatan aneh-aneh sepanjang jalan. Langit masih cerah, matahari juga masih belum berhenti bersinar.

Paling-paling dijahili lagi.

"Pyrrha..." Sophitia memanggil anak perempuannya, "Kamu apakan adikmu?"

Pyrrha menggeleng. Wajah polosnya menunjukkan kebingungan seiring gerak angkat bahunya. "Aku nggak tahu ma, dia tiba-tiba aja nangis..."

"Patroklos?" wanita berambut panjang itu mengusap punggung bocah lelakinya, "Kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Pyrrha jahat! Dia menakut-nakuti Patroklos!" Ia kembali terisak, "Dia bilang...dia bilang Patroklos nakal!" Ingus semakin membasahi hidung mungilnya, membuat Sophitia harus menyeka cairan lendir itu untuk sejenak. "Katanya...katanya gigi Patroklos pasti dicabut Dewa Haphaestus begitu sampai di kuil..."

Tangis kembali pecah. Memaksa Sophitia untuk menenangkan anaknya dengan sabar.

"Benar kamu bilang begitu, Pyrrha?"

"Pyrrha cuma ceritakan apa yang Pyrrha dengar kok." Ungkap Pyrrha polos sambil mengangguk. Bagi dirinya, bocah itu hanya menyampaikan apa yang ia tahu. Tidak kurang...tidak juga lebih.

"Siapa yang mengajari kamu begitu?" Entah kenapa begitu mendengar penjelasan dari putrinya. Pikirannya mulai tertuju pada satu orang yang cukup dikenalnya.

"Bibi Cassandra...soalnya Patroklos suka main gajah-gajahan kalau di rumah."

Sudah kuduga. Anak itu...

"Patroklos nggak nakal kan, ma?"

Sophitia menghela nafas. Pembicaraan khas anak-anak. Lucu, lugu dan menggemaskan. Andai saja ia bisa mendampingi mereka sejak dulu. Disekanya kembali ingus yang merambat keluar dari salah satu lubang hidung. Begitu juga dengan air matanya. Semuanya berusaha dihapus dengan sehelai sapu tangan putih, menggantikan roknya yang telah terkena bercak hijau dan lembab beberapa saat lalu.

"Cup...cup...cup...anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Patroklos nggak nakal kok."

"Beneran ma?"

Wanita Athena itu mengangguk pelan. Dibelainya lembut pipi si anak laki-laki pelan. Mengamati perkembangannya untuk sesaat. Agak bertanya-tanya sejak kapan anak bungsunya itu mulai suka main gajah-gajahan di rumah. Siapa yang mengajarinya begitu? Apakah Rothion? Atau Lucius, adik laki-lakinya? Seingatnya sewaktu ia di rumah dulu, putranya memang tidak pernah lari sana-sini untuk memamerkan "gajah"nya.

"Ma?" Suara Patroklos menarik _oracle _kembali dari pergumulan hati.

"A...iya...bener kok, Patroklos. Masa mama bohong sama kamu? Tapi kalau bisa kamu jangan main gajah-gajahan lagi ya..."

"Iya..."

"Janji?"

"Iya...Patroklos janji..."

"Anak baik..."

Tapi yah, tetap saja dia adalah anak yang baik. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Rothion untuk ini. Sophitia lalu menepuk pundak anak bungsunya.

"Nah, ayo kita jalan lagi...Dewa Haphaestus itu baik kok. Dia selalu melindungi kita dari orang jahat."

Langkah kaki mereka lalu kembali bergerak. Melewati rumput demi rumput yang menghiasi padang, menyusuri tepian sungai beralir deras yang kaya ikan. Suguhkan suatu keindahan memukau tersendiri dalam tiap gerak seiring mendekatnya mereka pada tempat tujuan, Eurydice Shrine. Sebuah kuil tua yang terabaikan akan tetapi tidak pernah kehilangan keindahannya barang satu detikpun. Konon, berdasarkan legenda yang ada, tempat itu adalah anugrah Dewata pada orang-orang Athena. Sumber dari semua senjata penghancur kejahatan berasal. Ia terletak berdiri kokoh di sebuah bukit dan terbagi atas beberapa bagian : Puncak, arena, galeri dan gerbang. Masing-masing menawarkan eksotikanya masing-masing. Puncak yang menawarkan pemandangan alam ke segala penjuru. Arena dengan pilar-pilar Mediteranianya, Galeri melalui koleksi senjata suci dan persembahan. Terakhir, gerbang via kemegahannya tiada tara dimana sang tuan rumah menunjukkan besaran wibawa memanfaatkan gambaran dirinya pada sosok _collosus_ di antara dua gerbang. Tempat yang menawan tetapi sudah mustahil dicapai hingga maksimal. Masih jelas di benak Sophitia bagaimana ia nyaris dicurigai aparat pemerintah sehingga harus melewati proses interogasi selama berjam-jam akibat kedapatan menunggui puncak gunung yang sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa sebelumnya sering digunakan sebagai tempat pemujaan sang Dewa bagi kaum _Politheist_ . Untung saja ketika itu, pejabat daerah setempat mau menerima penjelasannya. Bahwa ia hanya jalan-jalan semata menghirup segarnya udara pegunungan akibat habis melahirkan. Kalau tidak...bisa jadi sekarang anak penjual roti itu harus rela menyaksikan keluarganya tumbuh dan berkembang dari seberang Sungai _Styx_ dengan Hades selaku teman nonton bersama.

Oleh karenanya, keputusannya telah bulat. Ia hanya akan mengurus bagian gerbangnya saja. Hanya memastikan agar tempat itu terjaga baik dari tangan-tangan vandal perusak. Lagipula seiring dengan tugasnya sebagai ibu. Mungkinkah _oracle_ dapat dijalankan secara penuh?

"Oh, iya ma..." Ketika kaki mereka mulai menginjak daerah rumput berpermukaan salju tipis. Anak sulungnya-Pyrrha kembali memanggil dalam sebuah nada bertanya.

"Kenapa nak?"

"Itu bukannya Bibi Cassandra ya?" Ia bertanya seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada seorang wanita yang berjarak tidak begitu jauh dari mereka. Wanita itu berambut pendek, berbaju biru dengan rok bewarna putih dalam kisaran usia yang tidak begitu berbeda dengan ibunya. Tidak begitu jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh perempuan itu. Hanya saja, apabila dilihat dari tindak tanduknya selama berada di bawah tebing curam berdinding cadas itu. Dia seakan sedang mencari sesuatu. Seolah-olah ada suatu hal janggal yang terpampang jelas pada gerbang alam penuntun masuk setiap insan menuju kuil lama buatan dewa di ujung sana. Jari-jarinya menyentuh pelan bebatuan di depan mata, sementara matanya tertunduk seiring gerak kepala yang mengarah ke bawah. Bertanya-tanya sendiri sembari sesekali berjalan kesana kemari hilir mudik untuk menenangkan pikiran—ciri khas seorang Cassandra Alexandra. Lagipula selain mereka siapa lagi yang mungkin sudi 'tuk meluangkan waktu berkunjung ke tempat antah berantah seakan tiada bertuan itu?

Tetapi kira-kira, apa tujuannya berada di sana? Batin Sophitia bertanya. Mencoba untuk menerka apa gerangan alasan sang adik yang berusia kurang lebih 21 tahun itu. Jarang sekali ia datang ke kuil sepagi ini. Apakah hari ini toko roti kedua orang tuanya tutup? Jika benar kenapa tidak seorangpun yang mengabarinya? Kemana Lucius si adik bungsu? Kemana pula Arcelous dan Nike—kedua orang tuanya?

Aneh memang...

Atau...

Jangan-jangan ada alasan lain...Rothion mungkin tahu namun alpa untuk mengabari ataukah (yang paling mungkin) adik tersayangnya itu membolos? Melarikan diri. Putus asa akibat hubungannya yang kandas dengan Cyril—anak pemilik toko ikan di pelabuhan kemarin?

"Cassandra!" Dengan agak ragu, istri pandai besi itu memanggil namanya. Menarik perhatian adiknya dari pilar alam di depannya. Buat dirinya sadar akan keberadaan mereka di sana sementara kedua keponakannya yang masih kecil berhamburan ke arahnya dengan antusias sambil berseru penuh keriangan. Apadaya jawaban diluar dugaan.

Ia tidak membalas atau menyapa. Melainkan hanya berdiri, bisu, mematung. Enggan berkata miskin perbuatan. Terbenam pada kengerian tak terungkap. Mata seolah hilang cahaya, Tubuh seakan hilang warnanya. Buat semuanya terheran-heran.

"Bibi?" Sapa Pyrhha, mencoba menarik perhatian sebagaimana halnya Patroklos. Beranjak dari harapan bibinya sedang melamun. Tetapi sayangnya, dugaan itu salah. Sang wanita sepenuhnya sadar. Hanya saja pemandangan di depannya membungkam semua organnya. Mengunci gerakannya secara utuh. Tinggalkan pandangan pucat bercampur peluh keringat ketegangan sebagai satu-satunya jawaban tersisa.

"Cassandra?" tanya Sophitia seraya menepuk pundaknya. Berharap ada penjelasan. Akan tetapi ia tetap bungkam. Membuat Sophitia merasa perlu untuk melihat apa yang diamati wanita itu. Lalu terkejut bukan kepalang saat mendapati sebuah jejak darah dalam jumlah banyak di depan mata. Berawal dari bebatuan tebing di dekatnya, terus masuk menuju pintu gerbang _Eurydice Shrine_ setelahnya. Dimana beberapa meter dari tempat itu, sang _oracle _dapat melihat dengan jelas sesosok manusia tengah tersandar tak berdaya pada dinding pualam. Berlumuran darah di sekujur tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka, anak panah, dan peluru senapan.

"S-Sophitia..." ujar Cassandra terbata. Ngeri, membayangkan siapa orang yang berani berbuat seperti itu. Dan lagi, kenapa pula harus di depan kuil junjungannya. Begitu banyak pertanyaan. Sialnya, nihil dugaan mungkin dihasilkan. "B-bagaimana ini?"

"Bawa dia ke rumah..." jawab abdi dewa pandai besi itu cepat usai memeriksa keadaan sosok misterius di depannya. Ia masih bernafas, hanya saja rentangnya begitu pelan. Satu-satu. Dekat perbatasan antara hidup dan mati. Tak sadarkan diri.

.

Demi para dewa, siapa yang berani berbuat seperti ini...

.

"T-tapi..."

"Cepat!" teriakan Sophitia mencegah Cassandra untuk berbicara lagi. Buyarkan prasangka curiga dalam kepala. Memaksanya untuk membantu sang _oracle _menolong sosok asing itu.

.

_TBC_

_._

_

* * *

_

**Special thx buat Yoshito Usui (alm) karena komik Shincannya bener-bener ngebantu buat bikin sifatnya Pyrrha & Patroklos.**


End file.
